


18

by stelleappese



Series: 30 drabbles [11]
Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: M/M, Needy Charlie, idk they're just chilling, should probably be a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleappese/pseuds/stelleappese
Summary: “Anyway,” Charlie says, sprawling on his chair and looking at Meyer as he gets up and grabs his coat. “We’re playing poker tonight. You coming?”





	18

**xviii - The way cold glass fogs when you press your hand against it**

The restaurant is too warm and comfortable for Charlie to have any intention to get up and march into the freezing cold night any time soon. He’s not even really done eating yet, either, when Meyer announces he has to leave.  
“Anyway,” Charlie says, sprawling on his chair and looking at Meyer as he gets up and grabs his coat. “We’re playing poker tonight. You coming?”  
“I’m going to have to refuse.” Meyer says, buttoning his coat and throwing glances outside the window.   
“Aw, come on.”  
“I’m unavailable due to a previous engagement.”  
“Due to a previous engagement,” Charlie repeats, in a tiny squeaky voice.  
“I don’t sound like that.” Meyer says, glaring at him.  
“You gotta speak like you eat, Meyer.” Charlie grins.  
“I have absolutely no idea what that is supposed to mean, but knowing how _you_  eat, I’m glad you don’t take your own advice.” Meyer says, and grabs his hat.  
“Don’t be like that,” Charlie mutters, “What  _previous engagement_  do you have anyway?”  
“That is none of your business,” Meyer says, but he’s half-smiling mischievously.  
“You’re such a little shit, sometimes…”  
“It’s not  _my_  previous engagement, it’s Benny’s. I’m just… emotional support, I guess you could say.”  
“Ditch him and come play poker with me.”  
“Shut up,” Meyer snorts. He looks out of the window again, leans forward to take a better look and rests his hand on the glass for balance. “I’m not sure how long this will take.” he then concedes, though.  
“I can wait up,” Charlie says, hopefully.  
“No need for that,” Meyer answers, squirming out of the little space between their table and the window, “See you later.” he says, and hurries away.  
“Does that mean you’ll come?” Charlie shouts after him, but Meyer just waves and leaves.  
Charlie has to lean towards the window to see Meyer and Benny cross the road and keep on walking. The shape of Meyer’s hand is still visible on the glass, surrounded by a delicate halo of condensation. It takes way more than it should not to reach out and place his own hand on top of it.


End file.
